Praise You in This Storm
by Yuukinosaku
Summary: When Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Xemnas, and Saix find Jesus.


Praise You in this storm

Zemyx, AkuRoku, and Saixem

A/N: I felt like writing a bit of a songfic, next one is who am I

Disclaimer: Squeeniz gets kingdom hearts, Casting Crowns gets the very moving song-- Praise You in this storm

Warning: Ok, so there's Yaoi if you squint, this is more of a religious fic, because I've been inspired by my church!!

* * *

Zexion was in despair, even when Demyx was with him, he could sense an impeding doom, and he felt like there was no escape to what may happen. He knew he would be torn away from Demyx, he knew he would leave them all behind, and he would destroy his friends, and hurt his lover. He knew Axel's plan to extinguish the Castle Oblivion-goers.

_I was sure by now,_

_God you would have reached down_

_and wiped our tears away_

_stepped in and save the day_

_but once again, I say amen_

_and it's still raining_

He had become highly religious, attending a chapel in Traverse Town in secret. He was baptized, very early in his membership to the church.

_but as the thunder rolls_

_I'll barely hear_

_you whisper through the rain_

_'I am with you'_

_and as your mercy falls,_

_I'll raise my hands_

_and praise the god who gives, _

_and takes away_

Axel was also in fear, Zexion had told him the concept of heaven, for the redeemed, and hell for the sinners. He had thought deeply upon his life, and deemed himself evil, and had the most sinful heart in all of Organization XIII.

_And I will praise you in this storm_

_and I will lift my hands_

_for you are who you are_

_no matter where I am!_

_and every tear I've cried,_

_You hold in your hands_

_You've never left My side_

_and though my heart is torn_

_I will praise you in this storm.  
_

Roxas was worried by Axel's angst, and his nervous twitch. He wondered exactly why his lover, his friend was upset so. "Axel? What's wrong?" He finally asked. "I am going to hell..." Axel said quietly.

_I remember when_

_I stumbled in the wind_

_You heard my cry to you_

_and raised my up again_

_My strength is almost gone,_

_how can I carry on?_

_If I can't find you?_

Saix and Xemnas were also confused greatly by the sudden take on Christianity by the members. They too wondered about this "_God_" that the nobodies started praising, and worshiping.

_and as the thunder rolls_

_I'll barely hear_

_you whisper through the rain_

_I am with you_

_and as your mercy falls_

_I'll raise my hands_

_and praise the god who gives_

_and takes away_

Xemnas went to the pristine chapel with Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx one day, Saix refusing to go with. It was touching, and he felt worried by his life, the things he had done.

_and I will praise you in this storm_

_and I will lift my hands_

_for you are who you are_

_no matter where I am_

_and every tear I've cried_

_You hold in your hand_

_You've never left my side_

_and though my heart is torn_

_I will praise you in this storm..._

Saix was forced to go, he was very reluctant, and he was rebellious, the Pastor, a kind man, very easily got Saix into the baptismal pool, and saved him, before even Axel or Roxas could give themselves up. "HEY!" they heard Saix shout, choking on the water, he was, after all, part wolf, and could not swim.

_I lift my eyes unto the hills_

_where does my help come from?_

_My help come from the lord,  
_

_The maker, of heaven and earth_

_I lift my eyes unto the hills_

_where does my help come from_

_My help comes from the Lord_

_The maker of heaven and Earrth!!_

The people of the organization who were touched by the lord, the ones who allowed their lifes be taken by the Lord, were the ones that gained the hearts they truly desired, See, Kingdom Hearts could not complete them, only God could

_and I will praise you in this storm, _

_and I will life my hands_

_for you are who you are_

_no matter where I am!_

_and every tear I've cried_

_You hold in your hands_

_you've never left my side_

_and though my heart is torn_

_I will praise you in this storm_

_and though my heart is torn_

_I will praise you in this storm_

_

* * *

_A/N: Here is a link to the song, please, I beg of you, listen to it, it gave me the chills, and it brought me to .com/watch?v=MUWbmtbzDno. I am highly religious, and the only thing i don't like about being a southern baptist-- the rules on being gay, because I love yaoi.


End file.
